Redcrios Deathred
Redcrios is an antagonist in the Mirabeau Studios lore. His first and final appearance in the Mirabeau Studios universe was in SFM Russian Roulette 3: Tokyo Drift, where he challenged Azure to a game of Russian Roulette and lost. Personality & Character Redcrios Deathred is characterized by his manipulative nature and lust for both Russian Roulette and becoming president. Any and all popular figures are merely tools at his disposal, using them to climb the ranks, then disposing of them when he is done. Skills & Abilities Redcrios apparently knows how to hit on women with 100% success. He can also summon his persona, Izanagi, by shooting himself. Bestowed upon him at birth, he has the mystical ability to attract females with a high body fat percentage towards him. History Yes, indeed. It is called Lothric, where the transitory lands of the Lords of Cinder converge. In venturing north, the pilgrims discovered the truth of the old words: "The fire fades and the lords go without thrones." When the link of the fire is threatened, the bell tolls, unearthing the old Lords of Cinders from their graves. Aldrich, Saint of the Deep. Farron's Undead Legion, the Abyss Watchers. The reclusive lord of the Profaned Captial, Yhorm the Giant. Only, in truth... the Lords will abandon their thrones... And the Unkindled will rise - Nameless, accursed Undead, unfit even to be cinder. And so it is, that ash seeketh embers. Relationships Mirabeau Mirabeau was one of Redcrios's many attempts at getting on a Youtuber's good side and leeching off his success. Blinded by his pride and lust for power, Redcrios believes that he still has a chance at being Mirabeau's friend. However, Mirabeau's eyes were opened to the truth of Redcrios's psychological manipulation upon learning of his past misdeeds and misadventures, and thus grew to reject Redcrios's advances. Mirabeau now sees Redcrios as "a really dumb person," and wished that Redcrios would take a hint and stop assuming he has any chance at being his friend because quite frankly having any conversation with him that doesn't involve joking about his fetish about becoming president and telling him he's a manipulative hack is a waste of time. Azure To Redcrios, Azure was his one-way ticket to winning the presidential race. If he won that game of Russian Roulette, Azure would have to kill the president and Redcrios would have no more obstacles on his path to the presidency. However, Azure's sheer apathy towards the situation and his knowledge of the existence of seven-chambered revolvers proved to be Redcrios's downfall. Left with no other options, Redcrios shot himself with the revolver, unknowingly summoning his persona for one last fight to the death. As for what actually happened afterward, i dunno go ask Shizuka Gallery redcrios russian roulette.jpg|Redcrios plays Russian Roulette with Azure as Shizuka watches in horror redcrios persona.jpg|Redcrios accidentally summons his persona, Izanagi Trivia He's not a character owned by anyone else as he is the original character of Bef1234 who took no inspiration or ideas from anyone else while making him